


The Crow, the Owl and the Dove

by KathyChang_1908



Series: Nightwish for Nightwing [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Batfamily (DCU), Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyChang_1908/pseuds/KathyChang_1908
Summary: 哨兵向导背景蝙蝠家
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Nightwish for Nightwing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839571
Kudos: 1





	The Crow, the Owl and the Dove

**Author's Note:**

> 17年曾发表在lof作为给自己的生贺，20年互联网大逃杀搬到这边来。

他在昏暗的小巷里睁开眼睛。枪声过后的嗡鸣还在他耳中作响，散落的珍珠反射着幽幽寒意，新觉醒的哨兵感官让空气中鲜血和硝烟的味道更加刺鼻难忍，父母逐渐失去生气的身躯让他惊慌失措。  
那只乌鸦就是在那时悄然落在他的左侧，与他保持一个身位的距离，沉痛而肃穆。  
不知是出于仅剩的好奇心还是本能的警觉，他低下头注视着那只乌鸦。乌鸦高傲地昂着头，凌厉的眼神里却藏着一抹期待，仿佛对他寄予了极大的信念。所以他在乌鸦扇动翅膀飞起来的时候紧跟着慌忙站起身仰望着乌鸦，然后他看见了乌鸦背后远处的云层中那个蝙蝠形状的投影。  
他不能眼睁睁看着，他不能让再一个孩子经历他所经历的噩梦，不能让再一对父母死在什么抢劫犯的手里，他必须为需要帮助的人挺身而出——  
他会成为那只蝙蝠。  
他和乌鸦几乎同时向着信号灯的方向跑去。  
乌鸦坚定地飞在他一侧与他平行的高度，而在一瞥中他看出了那高傲不近人情的动作里藏着一个闪闪发光的灵魂。于是当他们站在GCPD的楼顶上，当他脑海中一闪而过父母是否会为他骄傲的想法的时候，一瞬间的福至心灵让他向那只乌鸦脱口而出：“我为你骄傲，孩子（son）。”  
考虑到他自己目前还是八岁男孩的样子，这句话显然有些荒谬。然而那鸟儿微微低下头，别别扭扭地给了他一个用翅膀能做到的最大的拥抱，然后推着他走向那盏蝙蝠信号灯。

他在光影的迷宫中睁开眼睛。脚下的路错综复杂地相互交缠，白光闪得他双眼生疼。每走进一条死胡同他都能看见哥谭，十七世纪十九世纪二十五世纪，一样的混乱、黑暗。他没法通过这些道路到达那些世界。他被困在这座时光的迷宫里。  
这就是那只猫头鹰向他飞来时的情况。雪鸮，雌性，足够年长到羽毛已经很白。咖啡的清苦味道抚平了他的感官过载。  
少年望着雪鸮。翅膀挥动带起来的风温和而坚定地拂过他的发梢，雪鸮引领他选择了其中一条路，而他毫不犹豫地跟了上去。  
光怪陆离的景象在他周围旋转。所有不同时间点的哥谭对他低语着召唤。悲痛愤怒与自责在道路两旁的黑暗中化为实体，引诱他走向失控的边缘。他仿佛听到所有他没能拯救的人向他质问，这让他几乎一脚踩空掉落到黑暗的虚无中去。但是雪鸮冲过来一把将他抓出那片即将淹没他的黑暗，坚定地指引他前进，一直穿过混乱的时间和繁杂的空间，如此冷静如此固执。正如一个少年曾经将他从黑暗中拯救出来时一样。  
当他们一前一后穿过重重迷雾走向迷宫的出口，他抬起头看那只雪鸮，在雪鸮冷静的眼神中读出了信任与爱戴。于是他向雪鸮微笑，雪鸮闭上眼睛蹭了蹭他的手掌。

他还没来得及睁开眼睛便掉进了炽热的熔岩。黑帮的毒打雨点般落在身上。冰冷的血清伴随疯狂阴暗的笑声注入血管。子弹击碎了他的脊椎。长刀穿透了他的胸口。撬棍落下的时候他紧闭双眼。  
如果这就是你们曾经历的……  
预想中的疼痛没有到来。他惊愕地睁开眼，一只钢灰色的鸽子像炮弹一样冲了过来，穿透了他周围满怀恶意的人影直飞到他面前，怒气冲冲地瞪着他。他几乎可以听到青年尖刻的吼叫：“见鬼的你他妈在想什么！”这次的愤怒中没有复仇的火焰。  
但是什么东西灼伤着他的眼眶（他坚信只是刚刚黑面具打出的淤伤），让他不自觉地说：“我很抱歉。”  
很抱歉我没能及时赶到。很抱歉我辜负了你们。很抱歉我让你们进入这危险的事业。  
鸽子恶狠狠地瞪了他一会，妥协般地向他飞过去，落在他的肩膀上。他微微倒吸一口气，敬畏地看着鸽子在他的右臂上跳来跳去最终找到一个舒服的位置站定。当他小心翼翼地伸出手时鸽子没有闪躲，所以他轻抚上鸽子金属光泽的飞羽，而鸽子啄了啄他的指甲。

他睁开眼睛的时候意识到自己没有掌握身体的控制权。他被锁在自己的身体里眼睁睁看着自己用一种毫不留情的残忍方式战斗，在精神控制的作用下他几度几乎越界。他拼命夺取主动权，他不能眼看着迷失自我的自己向被击倒的罪犯和无辜的平民举起枪口——  
一只雪白的大天鹅挡在了他的枪口前。  
在同时袭来的平静与恐慌中，大天鹅张开翅膀，用一个对鸟类来说过于柔韧的姿势拥住了他。他的鼻尖埋进天鹅柔软的羽毛，感觉到全身被海棠、罗勒和大叶女贞的味道温和而强大地环绕着。那把枪落在地上砰然作响，他终于猛地夺回了身体的掌控，颤抖着沉浸在大天鹅的怀抱里。  
“我们将一同打击犯罪和腐败，永不偏离正义之道。”他听到遥远岁月中的自己低声说，这句话让他的心情平复下来。他轻吻天鹅优雅的脖颈，明白自己永远都可以指望她。无论是身陷险境，还是失去了记忆、迷失了本心，他的天鹅总会让他找回自己。

他曾以为自己应该永远悲伤且愤怒且阴沉，应该永远孤军奋战直至为哥谭献出一切。他曾以为自己不会需要别人的爱和陪伴，自从小巷里永远失去了童年的天真，他想要的只有真理。  
但是现在，四只鸟儿一同飞来，仿佛一道划破黑暗的光。他们成了他的安全网，将他从梦魇中拯救。  
自此他可以无畏无惧，因而无坚不摧。  
蝙蝠在他身后展开双翼。

布鲁斯睁开眼睛。  
他大概是被自己的精神动物吵醒的，这只刚清醒的蝙蝠有活力得过头了。不过现在整个房间笼罩着令人安心的海棠、罗勒和大叶女贞的气息，昏睡了太久导致的浑身酸痛在这气味中悄然缓解，所以这一点亢奋也不是完全不能接受。  
布鲁斯环顾左右，发现自己的床意外的很挤。达米安躺在他的左侧，虽然固执地不愿贴近他，却与他在不接触的条件下尽可能的接近。提姆离达米安远远的，蜷缩在床脚睡得香甜。右边靠墙睡着的是杰森，看起来和达米安一样别扭着不想碰到他，不过被睡着后的本能背叛，他的头已经悄悄靠在布鲁斯的臂弯里。只有迪克醒着，坐在床边的椅子上，看见他醒来，疲惫的眼睛中流露出欣喜。  
“怎么回事？”布鲁斯用口型问。  
“雨果·斯特兰奇的精神毒素，”迪克小声回答道，“对向导进行心灵控制的。他想用来控制你，没想到毒素对哨兵产生了连锁反应，直接打碎了你的精神屏障。只靠达米和阿福办不来，我们四个一起才把你的屏障重建起来。谢天谢地我们做到了，不然我们只能把卡珊她们也从香港叫回来啦。”  
迪克打了个大大的哈欠，坐在床上把达米安向他推了推——现在男孩完全在他怀抱里了——然后躺下来，把几乎要掉下床的提姆搂到怀里，迷迷糊糊地说：“我们可都累坏了，对付你精神空间那些魑魅魍魉可不容易，别试图赶我们下床。”  
房间另一角那四只进入他精神空间的鸟儿已经窝成一团睡着了，他自己刚刚醒来的蝙蝠精神十足地挂在屋顶守着他们。布鲁斯几乎要微笑起来。  
“晚安。”他说，得到了迪克柔软鼻音的回应。


End file.
